


The day has finally come

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It must be done.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Tom Riddle
Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077728
Kudos: 1





	The day has finally come

Our tale begins in Hannah Abbott and the memory ghost of Tom Riddle Jr's shared house. Tom has something he wants to discuss with Hannah.

Tom said, "I think that you should tell your parents about me."

Hannah sighed. "Tommy, how many times do I have to tell you? They won't understand."

Tom replied, "You've been saying that since the very day I asked you out, don't you think it's time for them to know about me? Merlin, we've been living together for nearly a year now."

Hannah muttered, "I guess I can tell them."

Tom took her hands in his and reassured her, "If your parents love you as much as you say they do then there's absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm sure they'll understand and I'll be here for you like I always am, dear."

Hannah stated, "Okay, I'll tell them tomorrow then."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "You always say that when you're putting something off, just tell them today."

Hannah nodded. "Fine, but you better be waiting outside for me."

Tom smiled. "You know I will be."


End file.
